Jatuh
by Akai.Sora13
Summary: Selama ada Iwaizumi, Oikawa tak perlu takut saat terjatuh


Oikawa Tooru adalah orang yang mudah dan sering terjatuh. Mau itu secara denotasi, ataupun konotasi.

Selain sedang dalam pertandingan, ia adalah sosok yang ceroboh. Tak ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tersandung pun, ia tetap tersandung. Lantai tidak basah pun, ia tetap terpeleset. Sepertinya konsentrasi dan fokusnya terhadap sekitar tidak terlalu baik jika sedang tidak berhubungan dengan voli.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada mentalnya. Memang tidak secara tiba-tiba dan spontan seperti si burung hantu dari Tokyo, namun sama seringnya. Berbagai hal, entah itu sepele atau benar-benar serius, mampu _menjatuhkannya_ meski terkadang ia sendiri yang membuat dirinya t _erjatuh_. Oikawa tahu seharusnya ia tak selemah itu, tapi sepertinya _'jatuh'_ memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

Lagipula, ia tahu orang itu akan selalu ada disana. Di sampingnya. Menjaganya agar tidak _jatuh_ terlalu lama dan selalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri kembali.

Maka, selama ada Iwaizumi, _jatuh_ pun terasa tidak terlalu sakit.

* * *

~0o0~

.

Jatuh

"Selama ada Iwaizumi, Oikawa tak perlu takut saat _terjatuh_ "

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

.

~0o0~

* * *

Iwaizumi Hajime adalah bagian hidup Oikawa.

Sepanjang Oikawa bisa mengingat, Iwaizumi sudah ada dalam kehidupannya. Mereka lahir di rumah sakit yang sama, dan berhubung kedua orang tua mereka merupakan teman dekat yang sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu, tidak aneh jika mereka berdua bahkan sudah bertemu sebelum umur keduanya genap setahun. Terlahir lebih dulu membuat Iwaizumi seakan-akan memang sudah ditakdirkan agar selalu berada disana untuk Oikawa, menunggunya. Karena itu, Oikawa memang tak mengenal kehidupannya tanpa seorang Iwaizumi.

Karena keduanya tidak pernah terpisah, Oikawa sangat mengenal Iwaizumi luar-dalam. Membaca ekspresi, gelagat dan pikirannya sama mudahnya dengan membalikkan telapak tangan,. Itu sebabnya, Oikawa tak pernah marah saat Iwaizumi kasar padanya. Mau main pukul lah, lempar bola voli ke kepala lah, atau yang ringan seperti mengejeknya dengan 1001 ejekan yang ada ( _Shittykawa_ , _Trashykawa_ , _Assykawa_ dan sanak saudara). Oikawa mengerti, bahwa itulah cara seorang Iwaizumi memperlihatkan kepeduliannya terhadap dirinya. Iwaizumi hanya tidak dapat mengekspresikannya lewat perbuatan dan ucapan yang baik. Lagipula, ia sadar bahwa 90% Iwaizumi bersikap kasar padanya diakibatkan oleh sikapnya sendiri. Jadi adil.

(Tapi meski itu caranya untuk peduli, tolong ingatkan Oikawa untuk memberitahu Iwaizumi bahwa akhir-akhir ini kepalanya mulai terasa sakit gara-gara keseringan _'dikecup'_ oleh bola voli).

Oikawa tahu bahwa Iwaizumi itu sebenarnya sangat peduli padanya, dan kepedulian itu akan terlihat secara frontal saat Oikawa sedang _terjatuh_.

Alasannya untuk _terjatuh?_ Banyak. Pacar, nilai rendah, Kageyama, voli, keluarga, Kageyama lagi, teman-teman dan lainnya. Lebih sering karena faktor voli dan Kageyama, dan berhubung Kageyama tidak bisa dipisahkan dari voli, itu berarti jika ia _jatuh_ karena voli berarti itu juga karena Kageyama. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Iwaizumi tak pernah sekalipun menghalanginya untuk _terjatuh_. Kapanpun dan sesering apapun Oikawa _terjatuh_ , tak pernah ada protes dari pemuda bernama Hajime tersebut. Bukan, bukan karena Iwaizumi jahat, justru karena ia peduli. Iwaizumi ingin Oikawa belajar dari kesalahannya, maka ia biarkan Oikawa _terjatuh_ dan mengecap sisi pahit kehidupan, dengan begitu ia akan semakin kuat, bukan? Yah, setidaknya itulah yang Oikawa pikirkan. Alasan tepat untuk kenapa Iwaizumi tidak pernah menghalanginya _terjatuh_ tak pernah ia ketahui pasti.

Daripada menghalangi Oikawa _terjatuh_ , sepertinya Iwaizumi lebih suka menangkapnya saat ia _terjatuh_. Walau ia ikut _terjatuh_ sekalipun, itu tak pernah ia permasalahkan. Lumayan kan, bisa menderita bersama, berbagi rasa sakit yang sama, sehingga rasa sakitnya tak berlangsung lama.

Cara Iwaizumi menenangkan dan menghibur pun lain dari yang lain. Jika orang biasanya menghibur dengan kata-kata penyemangat atau bahkan memeluk orang yang bersedih, Iwaizumi hanya akan duduk dalam diam di dekatnya (kalau perlu ia akan menepuk-nepuk punggung atau kepala Oikawa) sambil menunggu tangisan atau kemurungan Oikawa mereda, dan selama itu ia tak akan mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Saat itu tiba, Iwaizumi akan beranjak berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangan dan berkata.

'Aku tahu kau itu kuat'.

Itu bukan kalimat penenang, bukan pula penghibur. Tapi itulah cara Iwaizumi menghiburnya, dan selama bertahun-tahun, kalimat itu sukses membuat Oikawa bangkit kembali. Kenapa bisa? Karena tak pernah sekalipun ia menganggap kalimat itu sebuah kebohongan manis yang biasanya digunakan hanya untuk sebatas 'menyemangati', ia yakin Iwaizumi mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Percayalah, Oikawa- _san_ sendiri yang menjaminnya.

Maka karena itu semua, Oikawa tak yakin ia bisa hidup di dunia dimana Iwaizumi tidak ada. Rasanya pasti akan aneh, dan serba kekurangan. Ia bisa selamat walau sudah _jatuh_ berkali-kali selama ini, itu karena ada Iwaizumi. Ia bisa bernafas lega setelah bangkit kembali, itu karena ada Iwaizumi. Ia bisa menjalani hidup dengan tenang dan dunia terasa aman baginya, itu karena ada Iwaizumi.

Karena ia tahu, kedua tangan itu akan selalu menangkapnya kapanpun ia _terjatuh_.

* * *

"Sudah kuduga kau disini"

Oikawa tak menjawab, juga tak perlu capek-capek menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Ia tetap bersandar pada dinding sambil memeluk kakinya, menatap lantai dengan dahi berkerut. Terdengar langkah sepasang kaki berjalan mendekati dirinya, lalu bisa ia rasakan kehadiran seseorang yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Oikawa tetap diam tak bergeming, sedikit mempererat pelukan pada kakinya sendiri, sedangkan Iwaizumi memainkan ponsel yang berada di tangannya tanpa berkata apapun, bahkan untuk sekedar bertanya apakah ia boleh duduk disitu saat ini pun tidak.

Jam sekolah sudah berakhir sedari tadi dan hari ini mereka sedang tak ada kegiatan klub, itu membuat Oikawa yang mood-nya sudah jelek semakin jengkel. Dia sedang butuh pengalihan, sudah berharap sejak siang tadi untuk segera memainkan voli di gymnasium, lalu kecewa berat begitu mendengar bahwa kegiatan klub ditiadakan karena ada perbaikan gymnasium. Repot kalau harus meminjam lapangan pada klub lain, panjang urusannya, dan Oikawa sudah keburu malas karena mood buruknya. Ia memutuskan menghabiskan waktu yang seharusnya ia pakai untuk latihan serve itu untuk duduk diam di bagian belakang gedung sekolah, tempat ia biasanya makan siang bersama Iwaizumi, Hanamaki dan Matsukawa.

Sudah sekitar 30 menit keduanya diam menatap pohon-pohon di hadapan mata (Iwaizumi sudah sejak 20 menit yang lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku). Kerutan di dahi Oikawa belum hilang, tapi perasaannya sudah lebih ringan dari sebelumnya karena kehadiran Iwaizumi, seakan mereka sedari tadi telah berbincang dalam keheningan. Tak lama kemudian ia menghela nafas keras-keras dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku sudah tidak apa, Iwa-chan. Ayo pulang"

Walau dirinya sendiri yang mengajak pulang, Oikawa belum beranjak dari duduknya, giliran Iwaizumi yang menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menepuk pelan kepala Oikawa, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Hal tersebut membuat pemuda yang dijuluki _Daiou-sama_ itu membelalak. Oikawa terdiam, seketika ingin menangis. Sebenarnya ia sudah mati-matian menahannya sedari tadi. Selalu seperti ini, tepukan Iwaizumi selalu membuatnya ingin menangis, membuatnya sesaat kemudian akan memuntahkan segala beban di pikirannya, entah sihir apa yang ada di tangan pemuda tersebut sampai bisa meruntuhkan pertahanan Oikawa.

Beruntung bagi Oikawa, Iwaizumi tidak berkata apapun tentang air yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Kapten Klub Voli tersebut. Iwaizumi memang tak pernah mengatakan apapun disaat seperti ini, mulutnya seakan terkunci rapat-rapat. Selalu hanya kalimat itu yang keluar darinya, bersamaan dengan tangan yang terjulur.

"Aku tahu kau itu kuat"

 _'Ya, aku kuat'_

Oikawa ikut mengucapkan kalimat yang berbeda dalam hati, bersamaan dengan 'mantra' yang dilontarkan Iwaizumi. Senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya.

Tak ada yang Oikawa bisa lakukan selain menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan beranjak berdiri. Setelah mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di tanah, ia berjalan bersama Iwaizumi menuju gerbang sekolah sambil sesekali menyeka mata menggunakan punggung tangan. Tak perlu banyak berbincang, keduanya sudah tahu apa yang berada di pikiran masing-masing, lagipula tinggal menunggu semenit sampai dua menit lagi sebelum Oikawa nantinya membeberkan secara detail alasannya _terjatuh_ hari ini. Namun sebelum semua hal yang membebaninya ia muntahkan, Oikawa tersenyum lebar.

"Iwa-chan, makasih"

Dilihatnya Iwaizumi tersenyum samar, pemuda itu tiba-tiba memukul pelan pundak Oikawa.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, _Trashykawa_ "

* * *

Di balik seorang Raja, selalu ada tangan kanan yang siap menjadi tiang baginya. Menyemangati dari balik bayangan sang Raja, siap membelanya kapanpun ia perlu. Tak peduli berapa banyak orang menentang sang Raja, ia akan tetap berada di pihaknya.

Tidak perlu jabatan tinggi, perhatian seluruh rakyat ataupun kemewahan seperti apa yang sang Raja dapatkan setiap hari. Apa yang ia butuhkan hanyalah melihat Rajanya memimpin dengan bahagia, memerintah dengan penuh kepedulian pada rakyatnya.

Cukup itu, yang dibutuhkan sang Kesatria.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Yo, halo Fandom Haikyuu.**

 **Namaku Akai Sora. Aku yang awalnya cuman reader di fandom ini akan mulai berperan setengah aktif (?) sebagai Author. Yah setengah aktif itu maksudnya bakal rilis cerita sesuai mood dan kondisi oke XD Jujur, saia bukan orang yang rajin, jadi jangan terlalu berharap aku bakal semangat bikin multi-chapter. One-shot is enough XD. /lho**

 **Ah, tapi lagi-lagi, ini semua tergantung dengan mood, bukan? /Backtothestory**

 **Pemikiran tentang kalimat 'Aku tahu kau itu kuat' terinspirasi dari sebuah foto yang memuat tulisan tentang Oikawa dan Iwaizumi. Aku yakin ini hanya teori fans, jadi nggak canon walau mungkin menyerempet ke benar, tapi menyentuh banget isinya.** **Kira-kira beginilah tulisannya :**

"Notice that Oikawa didn't pat Iwaizumi on the back-He practically slapped his back. Notice that this is their entire relationship in one scene. Not 'feel better' or 'sorry you're feeling down' but aggressive, unwavering support and belief in each other."

' _You are strong. So get up already, **'**_

 **Jadi siapapun yang menulis tulisan di atas, aku minta ijin dibikin jadi inspirasi 'mantra tak terkalahkan'-nya Iwaizumi Hajime. Terus thanks udah bikin tulisan yang bagus XD**

 **Btw, aku gak tahu apa Oikawa itu orang yang ceroboh atau nggak, cuman pingin jadiin dia ceroboh aja disini, kalau bukan lagi main voli. Seneng aja gituh, mikirin kalo dia ceroboh. Udah sakit gegara sering jatuh, sering dipukul lagi sama Iwa-chan, puk puk Oikawa... Tapi bukannya kamu maso ya , mas? XD**

 **Maafkan jika ada kesalahan dalam pemakaian kata, atau kata-kata yang tidak berkenan (?) di hati para readers. iya aku tahu, banyak yang tidak sesuai EYD dan typo bertebaran. FYI, Typo is my best friend, unwanted best friend. Kalau saia gak niat ngedit berkali-kali, itu sahabat masih aja muncul. Kemungkinan OOC pun sangat tinggi. Dan ya ampun, berapa kali aku menuliskan kata 'jatuh' di fict ini? Sampe bosen ngeliatnya XD**

 **Terakhir, tolong ingat hal ini kawan-kawan... _Oikawa dan Iwaizumi tidak akan pergi ke perguruan tinggi yang sama._**

 **#haha #masoaku #belumcanonsih (Masih sekedar asumsi para fans yang keburu brokokoro gegara chapter bonus Seijou itu) (tapi tetep kan, sakit hati inget kalau mereka mau lulus? :''()**

 **P.S. to someone : Tuh, i mentioned your beloved owl bae XD**


End file.
